1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an improved holder and heat sink for electronic components.
Heretofore it has been conventional to mount electronic circuit boards on open racks. Generally the boards are screwed into place, which make assembly, time consuming and laborious. Difficulties are encountered with mounting electronic components such as triacs which are connected in a circuit on the board. In those installations the electronic boards are exposed to ambient air, dust, humidity, and other conditions which adversely affected the characteristics, performance, and useful lives of the circuit boards and associated components. Other objections to prior mounting means and holders include drilling and other secondary operations, high cost, multiplicity of parts, etc.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed at overcoming the above and other difficulties and disadvantages of prior mounting means for electronic circuit boards and associated electronic components which require substantial heat sinks. According to the invention there is provided a one-piece metal tube formed on its inner opposing sides with grooves which slidably receive electronic or printed circuit boards. Opposite edges of the cicuit boards or plates engage in parallel grooves in opposing sides of the tube. Some grooves are formed to receive internally threaded nuts for screws which can secure auxiliary electronic components connected to the circuit boards and simultaneously be used as a heat sink for the components. Rectangular cover plates can be attached to ends of the tube which has corner grooves arranged to receive self-taping screws for the cover plates. The cover plates may carry connectors such as plugs or sockets by means of which external circuitry and power supplies may be connected to the circuit boards and associated components. The outer sides of the metal tube are formed with parallel grooves. The internal and external grooves define ridges and valleys which effectively serve as heat conductors and radiators so that the assembly operates as an efficient heat sink for the electronic circuits and associated components. Furthermore, the cover plates enclose the tube to define a closed compartment isolated from air, dust, humidity, radiation fields, and other ambient conditions which might otherwise adversely affect the operation of the electronic circuit and components inside the compartment. A particularly advantageous feature of the invention is the facility with which circuit boards and components may be inserted and removed from the holder. The holder is basically formed as a continuous tubular metal extrusion which may be cut into sections of any desired length. The tubular extrusion is preferably made of aluminum which is light in weight, relatively inexpensive, and has excellent heat conducting properties which may be further improved by plating the external compartment.
These and other objects any many of the attendant advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which: